


Underwater

by lancemcclaimedmyheart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drowning, Gen, idk wtf this is, just a drabble based on an inktober prompt that I was too lazy to draw, tw for drowning ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancemcclaimedmyheart/pseuds/lancemcclaimedmyheart
Summary: heck I have no idea what this is, this is the first thing I've written for fun for in months and eeeehhh I'm quite rusty so. And I'm more of an artist these days. Anyway. This is just a 300 word drabble based on an inktober prompt because I was too tired to draw that day and was somewhat motivated to write? I'll probably regret posting this soon but!!!!! It's the only writing content I have.I go by @wanderesa on most social media!





	Underwater

He could not remember what happened before, or after. There was only the present moment.

He only remembered drowning, drowning, drowning.

He’d started out by desperately trying to swim. It was a nearly impossible feat- the paladin armour was built for protection, not for lightweightness. 

He managed to keep afloat for a few minutes. Then no longer.

He had multiple injuries of which he could not remember getting. He could not remember anything. It was all so heavy.

It slowly dragged down his limbs, and he was shivering inside his suit. He could have, of course, taken the heavy parts of his armour off, but he hit his head in the battle. And he could. Not. Think.

Every time the water closed over his head, his eyes would shoot open and he’d flail to get his head above the water, then afterwards he would slowly sink. Again.  
And again.  
And again.

Though he was fast sinking as his last threads of consciousness slipped through his fingers, his foremost thought was of the pain in his lungs, burning pain. Then he slipped away.

 

His eyes shoot open as he gasps loudly, chest heaving. His hands gripped at fabric of which his in-shock mind couldn’t place. 

Blinking blearily, his vision slowly cleared. He heard a small grunt beside him and felt a warm huff against his arm, followed by a small stream of mumbled words. He looked to the source of the noise with half-lidded eyes, and saw a teenage boy who looked like a younger version of Lance tucked against his side, mouth wide open and a stream of drool leading to a wet patch on Lance’s arm. 

Lance exhaled a breath and turned his lips up in a shaky smile. He raised a hand, arm trembling uncontrollably and riddled with various types of scars, and slowly set it against the soft fluffy hair of the younger boy.

Lance closed his eyes and sighed. 

Of course he was back on Earth with his family. His days as a paladin of Voltron were gone. Now, if he could just man manage to rest...


End file.
